


you left

by heyitsashley_supernatural_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover/pseuds/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover
Summary: You are  the sister of Dean and sam. You're 2 years younger than Dean. This is the story of you leaving your brothers to hunt alone and reuniting with them years later.





	1. In the beginning

You slice off the head off the last vampire. Ha 13 vamps by yourself with only a minor injury. New record. 

You go out to your car and grabbed a can of gasoline. You return and put all the bodies into a single pile and dump the gas onto it. Then you light up your lighter an db drop it onto the pile. Flames erupt from the pile and you walk out of the house.

You watch and it wasn't long before the entire wooden house was in flames. You hopped in your car and drove back to the motel that you were staying in. After a shower you sat down at the table and began to write your yearly letter.

_Dear brothers of mine,_

_As I write this letter it has officially been another year since we have seen each other last. I seem to regret my decision almost daily, but then I think about why I left and I regret it no more. As always I've heard through my sources what you boys have been up to. Dean please be careful with the Mark of Cain it is very dangerous._

_This year I've Been on 3 vamp hunts, two werewolves, a shapeshifter,  a demon, and a Wendigo. I'm perfectly safe and mostly unharmed._

_Good-bye Sam and Dean_

_Write to ya next year,_

_(Y/n)_

You folded up your letter and placed it in an envelope. You would mail it tomorrow you decide. You crawl into bed and fall asleep shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night you dream about the night you left.

_Being daddy's little princess you'd never really gone on many hunts. But after Sam left for college that changed. Suddenly you went on every hunt your brother Dean went on. Until dad went missing and Sam rejoined you. Dean hadn't let you go on any hunts._

_"I'm not a little kid anymore Dean! I can hunt!" You said angrily._

_"So what I'm just looking out for you." He replied._

_"How come Sam can hunt but I can't? " You ask._

_"Because I said so." Dean answered._

_"Just admit it you prefer hunting with Sam. You had no problem with me hunting when he wasn't here but as soon as he was back in the picture I'm suddenly unable to hunt!" You said._

_" So what. What are you gonna do about it" he asked._

_"I leave and hunt on my own!!! " You yelled._

_" Sure you will," he said you could see in his eyes that he didn't believe you. You'd made this threat a couple times but had never acted on it._

_Sam and Dean left to take care of a vamps nest and you made up your mind. You threw all your stuff into your duffle bag and swung it over your shoulder. You wrote a quick note and left it on the table._

_I'm going to hunt by myself._

_Don't bother looking for me cause you'll never find me._

_Love,_

_(Y/n)_

_And with that **you left** never to see them again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next morning you packed your stuff and loaded it into your car. You turned to go to the office to turn on your key when you saw a car you hadn't seen in years, the impala. 

Is it really them you wonder.

You walk to the back of the car and look at the license plate. Yep it was them alright. This must be a sign from God you thought. You walked up to the door that the parking space went with and knocked.

The door opened and your head was inches away from the barrel of a gun.

 


	2. Hey Dean

"(y/n)? " 

The door opened farther to reveal Dean Winchester,  your older brother.

" Hey Dean." You say.

He grabbed you and pulled you inside.He shut the door and just starred at you. You starred back not sure what to say.

He suddenly moved closer. Just a step at a time. Step, step ,step until he was right in front of you. 

You look at the brother you hadn't seen in years. He looked different. Beaten down. Course you should expect that from a man who'd been through as much as he had.

He hugged you and you clung to him afraid it was all a lie. That you were imaging it all. You felt tears on your cheeks. You'd missed him so much.

You stood there for a few moments just holding onto each other. And then your phome rang.

_ring! Ring!_

you jumped back and grabbed your phone.

"This better be important." You hiss.

"Ah (y/n) as delightful as always." You hear on the other end.

"What do you want Crowley?" You ask.

Dean's face grew concerned upon hearing the king of hell's name.

"I heard the FBI have a lead on your whereabouts and are on their way to where you are now." Crowley replied

"Shit! Thanks Crowley. " 

"You're welcome. Stay safe"

You hung up.

"I'd love to stick around but I've got the FBI on my ass. Oh and I already took care of the vamps." You say to Dean.

"You can come with me back to the bunker Sam will want to see you too. " Says Dean.

"I guess" you reply. "Mind if I ride in the impala with you? Gotta  ditch the car.,"

"Go get your stuff."

You rushed to your car and put your stuff into the impala. Then you hopped into the passenger seat of the impala.  And of you drove.

 


	3. Hey Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reach the bunker and see Sam again

"hey Sammy where are you?" Dean called out.

"Kitchen.  " Came the reply of your brother.

Dean lead you into the kitchen. You find Sam  pouring a cup of coffee. Dean stands Infront of you so sam can't see you.

"Hey Sam got a surprise for you."  Says Dean.

" This better not be one of your stupid pranks " Sam replies as he turns around.

"I think you'll like this surprise." Dean says. He moves aside giving sam and yourself good views off each other.

"Sam? I heard your hair was long, but this is a little ridiculous. " You say.

Dean laughs at your comment. 

"Wow haven't seen you In years" Says Sam.

You give him a hug and they lead you over to a table.

" Want something to drink?" Dean asks.

"Got any beer? " You ask.

Dean looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "Since when do you drink?" He asked.

"People change." You reply.

He returns with a beer for each of you. " So what've you been up to?" He asks.

"Well after I left I hitch-hiked out to a town in the middle of no where. I tried the whole normal life thing foraboit 6 months but then some vampires moved in. Took care of them. Moved around after that.Wrote yearly letters to you guys sent them to you through booby and then friends of mine. Let's see what else, oh I accidentally got the FBI on my trail."

" Wow sounds eventful. So in your letters you always seemed to know what was going on in our lives how?" Asked Sam.

"I've got some friends. " you reply.

"Like who," asks Dean.

"Doesn't matter." You say.

The three of you sit and talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Eventually Dean lead you to a room you could stay in . 

"I'm in the room next door of you need something. It's really great to have you back." He said.

"It's great to be back. " You replied. 

You fell asleep shortly after.

 


	4. Demon hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your brothers go on a Demon hunt.

You spent the next few days with your brothers. They were awesome and you had missed them dearly. You didn't hunt though. Mostly just talking and watching movies. Until you got wind of a Demon hunt.

You were hanging out with Dean in town, (Sam said something about watching some stupid movie,) and the two of you had ended up in a bar. You watched Dean hustle some college boys. You sit at the bar with a beer. 

You hear The door open and you see a man about five feet tall walk in. The man is attractive enough with his short black hair and blue eyes. You recognize this man as Alexander. You turn back to the bartender.

"Two shots of wiskey please." You say.

When you receive your shots Alexander was beside you.

"Hey Alex" you say.as you hand him one of the shot glasses.

He flashes his black eyes at you. "Hello." The two of you down your shots.

"Been awhile since I've seen you."he says

"Yeah hows hell? " You ask

"Oh same as when you last visited."

"Rowena still there?" 

"Yeah. Boss seems to be getting sick of her though."  He replies

"Good maybe he'll kick her out." 

"Well I've got to go, here." He gives you a folder." Crowley wanted you to take care of this."

Alex left and Dean finished his game of pool. You watched as Dean went into he men's room. You sat and drank your beer. You suddenly realized that it had gotten extremely quite. You looked around to see everyone was gone except the two guys Dean had been hustling.

You began to feel sleepy and you could barley keep your eyes open.You fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awake to find your self in the backseat of the impala. You rub your eyes and sit up. 

"What happened?" You ask Dean who was in the front seat.

" A witch tried kill me and put a spell on you to make you sleep." He answers

" What witch?". You ask.

"She goes by the Name Rowena" he replies.

" Ugh I hate that bitch." You say

 "You know her?" 

"Long story. So what happened after I fell asleep?"

" Well her spell failed I let her go so she would save the two guys she'd placed a spell on.She left Crowley showed up we talked and here we are." Dean says.

"Um I had a folder where did it go?" You ask

Dean hands you the folder. "What's I'm that thing?" He asks.

"Um I don't really know."

You then arrive at the Bunker and go to your room to read the contents of the folder.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyone want to go on a Demon hunt with me?" You ask your brothers.

"Sure" Dean answers."When do we leave?"

 "I was thinking tomorrow since it's only an hour and a half away."

"So what do you have on this Demon? " Ask Sam

"Well," you say opening the folder, "there's two female demons going around making deals and then taking souls early."

"What all do you have in that folder?" Asked Sam.

" Um victim names; list of stuff the people got; info on the demons." 

"Ain't this the folder to you got a the bar? " Asked Dean.

"Um yeah I got it from a friend."

"A friend? At a bar?" Says Sam 

"Yeah." They share a questioning glance but say nothing  more.

"Well I guess we leave tomorrow then. Hows eight sound?" Asks Dean.

"Great see ya then." You  go to your room and pack up your clothes and weapons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of you were sitting in the brothers' motel room discussing your plan.

"So we should start by  interviewing the families of the victims. If we split up we'll get finished faster,.." Sam says but you interrupt him.

"Yeah normally I'm all for that kind of things but I've already got all the info I need so I'm just gonna find these Demon." You interrupt.

"Oh yeah and how do we find these demons?" Asks Dean.

" Easy They hang out at this bar 'The Sleazy Inn and Bar' " you answer.

"Fine we'll do it your way" replies Dean.

"Good now the two of you get ready we've got work to do. See you in five minutes in the car."  You say.

When you arrive at the bar you explain your plan. "Okay so you'll  lead the girls out to that alley where I'll be waiting. Here this is what the girls usually look like." You show them pictures from your folder. "Now don't kill them until I say so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later the boys finally came out to the alley with the girls. Dean came out first with his arm around the girl. When he stepped into the alley shoved the demon into the wall and slapped handcuffs with demon traps on her. Sam came out shortly after doing the same. With both girls restrained you stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello" you say.

The demons' eyes widen in fright. 

"You've been taking souls before their time. You know how much we love that." You say. " You've been sentenced to death. Anything to say?"

"My queen  we're sorry!" cries the first demon.

"We won't do it again!" promises the other. " Please just let us go." 

"Sorry no can do you know the rules. You can kill them now" you say.

 The boys plunge angel blades into the girls, killing them. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your side. You had been stabbed. The knife is pulled out and you spin around and give your attacker a good kick knocking them to the ground. you stab  the demon and turn back to your brothers.

"Well don't just stand there help me load up these bodies."you say.

Dean dropped you and sam off at the motel to clean up while he burned the bodies. Sam stitched up your side for you. when he finished he asked about your tattoos which were all over your back.

"You've got a lot of tattoos" he said.

"Three isn't that many"you reply.

"It is when they're big. Hey what does this one say?" He asks

"Which one?"

"The small one. Looks like it's in Latin."

"Regina in inferno, translates to queen of hell."

"Why would you have a tattoo of that?"

"Take a guess. I'm going to bed, night."

You go to your separate room and went to bed. You fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A phone call with the king of hell

When you met up with the boys  the next day Sam never even got a chance to ask about your tattoo before your phone rang.

"Hello" you say

"Hows my queen?" says the voice of your boyfriend, Crowley.

"Good and whats up with my king that requires him to call me when i specifically told him not to?" you reply

"You said to give you a call when mother was gone."

"you got rid of her?" you ask

"Well after that stunt she pulled how could I keep her around?"

"We should meet up soon its been awhile." 

"I could send an escort to bring you to my palace." Crowley says

"You could always come yourself." you reply

"Maybe i will."

"You better."

"I will" he replies

"Good-bye"

'bye love"

You hang up and say to your brothers, "So where to next?"

"Well back to the bunker to find another job. " Says Sam

"That is if you want to hunt with us." Dean says.

"Well of course I want to hunt with you guys if I leave who's gonna stitch me up when something gets me from behind?" You reply.

The three of you hop into the Impala and drive away.


	6. Arguing with Dean

Dean and you sat in a both waiting for the waiter to bring your food and sam was in the bathroom. You didn't pay much attention to your brother and sat staring at your phone. 

"So I'm who were you talking to earlier?" Asks Dean.

"My boyfriend." You reply as Sam returns

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked as he sat down across from you.

"Yeah. Surprised?" You ask

"Is he like a hunter or just so normal Joe from off the street? "  Asks Dean.

" He's not a hunter but he is part off the supernatural world." You say.

"Would we know him?" Asks Dean

"Yeah actually you know him pretty well." 

" Well tell us who he is then."  Demands Dean.

"No thanks you guys don't really like him." 

You watched as pieces aligned in Sam's head. "It's Crowley isn't it?" He asked.

"Why the hell would you think that? Asked Dean.

" Well he's not a hunter, but knows about the supernatural and we know him. Plus she has a tattoo that says 'queen of hell' on her back." Explains Sam

"Really?" Asks Dean. "You're dating the king of hell?"

"Yeah so?"

"You can't date him he's a Demon." Says Dean.

The waiter brought your food over just then but you and Dean were to focused on your argument to notice.

"I can so."

"No you can't" he says.

"We can continue this later." You say.

After that the meal was silent. You  finished your meal an and left the restaurant. The remainder of the trip back to the Bunker was quite as well. Both Dean and you were steaming and ready to continue the argument. Sam excused himself to his room leaving you and Dean alone.

"Why would you want to date him? " Asks Dean.

"What's your issue?" You ask in response

"Oh I don't know maybe that he's a demon!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"He's a demon and not just any demon, the king of hell!"

"I don't care!" You yell.

"You can't be with him!"

"You can't tell me what to do!!"

"Yes I can!"

"This is why I left in the first place!" And with that you stormed off to your room.

A few moments later you began to pack your bag. If this was how it was going to be you didn't want to stick around. you heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" You ask

"Can I come in?" Asked Sam.

' sure"you reply.

Sam enters the room and sees you packing your bag. " What are you doing?" He asks.

"Leaving" you answer.

"(Y/N), please don't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I missed you so much last time you left and I only just got you back." Sam explains.

You don't say anything but you stop packing. 

"Please (y/n) don't go. Dean will come around you'll see." Sam says.

"Fine" you say.

"Thank you." He says.

"Whatever." You reply. You give him a hug and he leaves your room.

You had just changed into your pajamas when another knock was heard. You opened the door to find Dean on the other side.

"Can I help you?" You ask

"I... I... Do you really like him?" Asks Dean

"Yeah"

"And you're sure he's not just using you?"

"Yes." 

"Then I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I can be a jerk sometimes.."

"It's okay Dean."

 

 

 


	7. Vamp hunt

Life with your brothers was great again. You could tell they didn't approve of your choice in dating Crowley, but they didn't bring it up.  You continued to live in the bunker with them, and went on hunts as well. Sometimes Sam or Dean would say that it was dangerous and that you should stay behind, but then they would get themselves into a pickle and you would save the day. One such hunt didn't go so well.

~~~~~

"I'm just saying its a big nest. There's going to be a lot of vampires." says Sam.

"We don't want you to get hurt, (Y/n)." adds Dean.

"Like you said big nest, you'll need me." you reply. "Meet you in the car."

~~~~~

You stepped out of the impala. You walked quickly to your brothers'  motel room door, careful not to be seen. You had ran into two Vampires and your shirt was stained with blood, not yours though.You opened the door, slipped inside and closed the door behind you. "I found the nest," you say.

Sam looks up from his computer and Dean turns away from the coffee pot to look at you. " you were on a food run what happened?" asks Sam

"And where's the food?" asks Dean

"Well I was walking into the dinner when I heard someone shout for help," you say while looking for a new shirt to wear. " I ran down an alley and found a vamp and this teenager. He's about to bite her when i pulled him off and the girl ran away. We throw each other around a little and I figure out he's a pretty new vamp, not skilled at all." You continue. You pull one of Dean's shirts out and put it on. "I'm borrowing this. So i get him on the ground and pulled out my syringe of dead man's blood. I inject him with half of it and he says that he'll tell me anything. So he tells me the info I want and I killed him."

"Well we better get this taken care of what do ya know?" asks Dean

"19 vamps including the one I took care of, nest is an old abandoned farm a mile from town." you tell them.

~~~~~

You were on the second floor of the house. You'd killed 8 of the vampires before they noticed anyone was there. You were stealthy, careful not to be seen until you killed a vamp. You had snuck in an upper window and left the boys find their own way in. You worked fast, killing half the vamps before Sam and Dean made your presence known.  All the vampires on your floor had been taken care of when you heard crashes and Dean swearing downstairs. You edge closer to the steps to see what was going on.

Sam and Dean were both being tied to chairs. There were five vampires in the room.

"Ah the winchesters, welcome. Now tell me where's that  sneaky sister of yours, (Y/N)?" asked a vampire who seemed to be their leader.

 "She didn't come with us." says Sam.

"Is that so? So if i sent my friends to search the house they wouldn't find anyone?" asks the leader. You couldn't see very well but you assume the boys' faces  expressed worry or concern because the vamp leader began to laugh. "Thought so. Jimmy, Briana go search upstairs, Brycen and Camryn watch the prisoners." he says. "I'll be back." He leaves the room and Jimmy and Briana head for the stairs. You sneak back into a bedroom and become one with the shadows.

Jimmy heads down the hall past your room and Briana enters your room. You stand silently in the corner behind an open closet door. Briana puts her head into the closet and looks around. You slide out of your hiding spot and cut her head off, catching the head before it hits the ground.  You hide the body in the closet and close the door. You slip behind the open bedroom door and wait. Better to let Jimmy come to you.

A few moments later Jimmy comes in. "Find anything Bri.... Hey where'd ya go?" he says. "Briana?" He steps further into the room. You give the door a push and it swings shut, giving you away. Jimmy jumps and turns around.

"Boo." you say. " Did I scare you?"

"You're dead." he says. He lunges forward to grab you and you duck under his arm.

"Nice try," you tease, you swing your machete and decapitate him. You leave the room, From the stairwell you can see Dean still tied up, but Sam was laying unconscious next to the decapitated body of  Camryn.Blood covered the floor beside them and it was hard to tell who's it is. Brycen stood leaning against the wall holding Sam and Dean's weapons.  Their leader had returned and was pacing back and forth.

You eyed the stairs. They were old and no doubt creaked. No way you were going to get down them without making noise. And you couldn't take two vamps at once by yourself. The lead vamp's phone rang and he stepped outside to answer it giving you the chance you needed. It would take too long to go down the steps you decided. You jumped over the banister.

 _Thump! Crack! Shit!_ You pulled your leg out of the floor as Brycen advanced. You glided around him, spun, and cut off his head. At the same moment you were hit from behind, causing you to fall to the floor. You turned and see the lead vamp standing over you.

He tries to grab you bit you roll out of the way. Grabbing your machete you stand up. You were almost immediately grabbed by your hair. The machete was ripped from your hands and thrown into another room. 

"You little bitch! Coming in here killing my family." Says the vampire. He pushes you to the ground and places a knife centimeters from your face. "I'm gonna kill one of your brothers. And you're going to watch.Then I'm going to bring the other to near death. Next I'm gonna turn you  into a vampire and you're going to kill him."

"No I won't." You say.

"Ah but you will you'll want the blood but first watch me kill Sam." 

"How do you know I won't just kill you?" You ask.

"Cause it's hard to kill someone with blood in your eyes." He says. He places the knife on your eyebrow and run the blade across it. Blood starts to flow and it drips into your eye. You squeeze your eyes shut. You feel the knife touchup again and then it's gone. You open your eye not covered in blood and see Dean wrestling with the vamp. You stand up and try to find a weapon. The vampire pushes Dean, who trips over a dead vampire's body and falls to the ground.

"Looks like nobody can win now. If one of you  goes for your weapons in the other room your sibling will die, but then you'll kill me." 

You tackle the vamp and Dean runs for a weapon.  You land on the ground beside him. He rolls over on top of you. He grabs you by the hair and slams your head onto the floor twice. He lets go of you and you push him off. You grab his head and yank it off. Blood splatters everywhere. 

You kneel next to Sam and take his pulse. Dean comes running in ready to fight.

 "Call that angel friend of yours." You tell Dean.

"I did but he didn't come."

"Well then help me get Sam to the car. He needs a hospital."

~~~

When  you arrive at the hospital the nurses immediately rush off with Sam. Though you insist you're fine they check over you as well. They  stitch up your eybrow and make sure the  blood on your shirt isn't yours. They let Dean go though and he went back to the motel to get you a new outfit and take care of the bodies.

When the nurses finally let you out you sat in Sam's room waiting for Dean to return. The doctors predicted Sam would wake up soon and as soon as he did you were out of this town. Bit until he did you were stuck here.


	8. Jumping from a window

"Maybe he's just busy," you tell Dean

"It's been three days of almost nonstop calling and i still haven't heard from him." replies Dean

Dean was pacing in front of Sam' hospital bed and you sat beside Sam playing a game on your phone.You barely payed attention to what your brother was saying, not that you really cared. He was over reacting in your opinion.

Dean began to pray to his angel again, "Cas, could you  please come heal sam?"

"Oh come on Dean he's obviously ignoring you. Besides the doctors said he'd be fine. "

The door opened and two doctors walked in, one slightly taller than the other, the taller one closed the door and turned towards you. "You need to leave," he said

"What?" asked Dean.

"real FBI are down at reception. They're asking about you, (y/n)."

"Thanks Alex, Tim grab Dean and get him to his car, Alex take Sam to the Impala, Dean I want you to get out of here. Take Sam and get our stuff and get out of town." you tell them. Looking to Tim and Alex you say, "Make sure they get to safety."

"But we're supposed to protect you." says tim

"I do believe you were given an order." you reply. 

"I'm not leaving you behind." says Dean

You reply with " I'll call you when I lose these guys I don't want them after you as well."

Within the blink of an eye they were gone. Now all you had to do was get out of the building. You open the door and see the FBI turn and walk towards the room. You duck back in.  _Shit!_  You think. There had to be another way out. You open the window, far enough down to break a leg but you might be okay. A broken leg is better than prison. Without allowing yourself to back out you jump.

You land on the concrete and pain explodes through your body. You could feel the bone break in your left leg. You pick yourself up and looked around noticing there was no one around. You stumbled to the nearest car and found it unlocked. You felt bad for whoevers car this was and climbed inside. You drive off and as you leave the parking lot you look up at the window and see the FBI agents looking out the window.

You drive for an hour until you feel safe to finally stop, you wouldn't have been able to travel much farther anyway with your broken leg. You stop a random motel and rent a room. Sitting on the bed, you call Dean who answers immediately.

 "Where are you?" he asks. 

"Hell if i know. In a motel about an hour from the hospital." You reply.

"We're sending Cas to find you, stay where you are, don't go anywhere." He says.

"Not much chance of that." You tell him.

"Why? What happened?" he asks

"I broke my leg, jumping from a window." you explain.

"You have some serious explaining to do when you get back." he demands.

"Bye Dean." You say before hanging up. You lay back on the bed and close your eyes, letting yourself fall asleep.

 


	9. Like a real angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapters really short but I wanted to make the next chapter a little longer and all about the reader telling the entire story of what happened while she was away.  
> And sorry I haven't posted an update in awhile, I haven't really had the time with school work nor the inspiration to create a new chapter.

You awoke to find the pain in your leg gone. You open your eyes and sit up. A man wearing a trenchcoat stands by the door. You grab your gun and aim at the man.

"Who or what are you? And what are you doing in my room?" You bellow.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. Your brothers sent me. I healed you while you were asleep." He says.

"An angel? Like a real angel?" You ask.

"Yes now we must leave your brothers are worried." He says as he steps closer to you.

He places his hand on your shoulder and you're surrounded by a blinding light. Suddenly you're in the bunker. Sam and Dean sit at a  table Infront of you. you step back,  away from Castiel, startled. You trip on your own feet and fall flat on your butt.

Dean helps you up. "Thanks Cas, " He says.

"Sam, nice to see your finally awake." You say, sitting down at the table.

"OK (y/n), this time you're going to tell us the whole story of where you've been, from the very beginning." Dean replies.

 


	10. After you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your brothers your story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm back, and I wrote about where the reader has been all this time. I've decided to break this up into multiple chapters. I'm gonna try to write more often but no promises.

"Dad never let me  hunt. I was his little princess or whatever. I was okay with that though I knew how dangerous it was. It wasn't something I really wanted to get involved with. But then Sam left for college. I was kinda sad to see him go, but I was so happy he was getting out. And then Dad started pushing for me to hunt. I was kinda excited but scared at the same time. We were hunting together, Dean and I, but then Dad disappeared and Sam came to help us, I was so happy to see him again. When Sam was back full time I thought we could hunt together, and everything would be fine, but it wasn't. I wasn't aloud to hunt anymore. Sam was younger then me and he could hunt. So I left, I didn't want to deal with it." You say thinking back ten years ago. You look at the faces of your brothers and realise you have their full attention. You close your eyes and sink into the memories as you tell them where you'd been.

~~~~~~

You had just left the motel room, ready to start your new life. You were about 2 miles out of town when an old, beaten up truck pulled up beside you. The window rolled down to reveal a man around age 22. 

"Want a ride?" He asked.

" If you don't mind," you replied.

He leaned over and opened the passenger door. You climbed in sitting your duffle bag on the floor. You closed the door and he drove on.  You studied his face, and you must say, it was pretty handsome. He had chocolate hair, and Amber eyes. His shirt covered what looked like large muscles. 

"So where's a pretty lady like yourself going?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

You hadn't really thought about it yet. Where were you going to go? "Anywhere" you replied.

"Interesting. Well I'm headed up to Pennsylvania, if you want to come. Or I can drop you so me where along the way." He said glancing your way.

"Pennsylvania sounds nice." You reply with a smile.

"Looks like we'll be together for awhile" he says. " Might as well get to know each other, My name is Devon"

"(Y/n)"

"Can I ask why you decided to travel across the country with a stranger?"

"Honestly, I just needed to get away from my family."

"Yeah I know that well." Said Devon. "I'm running from my family too."

Just then your phone rang. You looked and saw it was Dean. You ignored it and a few seconds later he called again. 

"You should probably answer that. " Said Devon.

You looked down at your phone as Dean called you for the fourth time in a row. 

" I don't think I should." You replied as you turned off your phone.

The two of you talked for awhile, getting to know each other. You told him that you were running away from your over protective family to live your own life. Eventually you stopped at a motel for the night. You rented a single room with two beds. 

"There's a bar down the street, I saw on the way here if you'd like to share a drink with me." Said Devon awkwardly.

"Are you asking me out?" You asked him, hoping the answer was yes or it was going to get real awkward real quick.

"Y-yes."he replied. "That is, if you want to."

"I would love to" 

The two of you went to the bar together. You grabbed a table near the back. You had your first drink that night, and you ended up totally drunk. You don't remember much of that night but what you do remember was how happy you'd felt, how free you'd felt. You hadn't had a single care.

Devon and you became closer and closer, forming a relationship. The two of you prolonged your trip to Pennsylvania, and ended up going sight seeing. You traveled all over the country seeing all kinds of things. A trip that normally would have taken only a couple days took three months. All the while you began to consider settling down, ending your hunting career.

Sam and Dean called and texted you less and less everyday. You still hadn't answered a single call from them. From anyone really. When you finally arrived in a nice little town in Pennsylvania you decided to hang up the towel. Devon and you decided to rent an apartment together, and you got a job at the local supermarket.

 Almost a year had passed and you decided to get in contact with your brothers. You knew nothing of what they were doing or where they were because you hadn't talked to anyone except Devon and the locals. You could have called them but you really didn't want to deal with their questions. You decided to write them a letter and send it to Bobby, in hopes he would give it to them.

_.              Dear Sam and Dean,_

_Its been nearly a year now since I left you. I have a lot to tell you . First of all, I am alive and well. I haven't gotten myself killed as you would think someone who had only been on a few hunts (and never alone) would have. That leads me to my next thing I feel the need to tell you._

_I have stopped hunting. I've settled down with a guy I met on my journey. We have our own apartment, and it may not be much but I love it. I have a regular job and friends that I know I'll be around for more then then the time it takes for a hunt. I have a normal life, and I'm happy._

_You're probably angry with me for ignoring your calls, but I needed a fresh start and I wasn't sure that I wouldn't turn around and come running back to you guys the minute I answered that phone. I hope you guys find dad if you haven't already. And I hope you guys love your own happy lives without me. Im sorry for the grief I've no doubtedly caused with my leaving._

_With much love,_

_(Y/n)_

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Your normal life is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your normal life is burned to ashes when some Vampires moved into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness its been a long time since I updated! I'm finaly back with another chapter of 'You Left'. Once I sat down and told myself to write the words just poured out. I hope you enjoy!!!

"It was just shortly after I sent that letter that my normal life ended.  A new family moved in just outside of town, they owned the old, rundown farm." you tell you brothers as you sink into the memories.

It was about a week after they moved in that the first person disappeared. You didn't think much of it, she was probably is just splitting town. It took three months to find her, and when they did she was dead. In that time three other people had disappeared, and you were growing concerned.  

When the second body was found, you decided this might be something to check out.  Only problem was that you were a waitress there was no way they would let you see the bodies. You couldn't use a fake badge, because everyone here knew who you were. You called Bobby explaining the situation and asking him for help. He arrived the next day.

~~~

You were about to do the laundry when you heard a knock on the door. You opened it to find none other then Bobby Singer.

"Hey kid," he said.

You invited him in. The two of you sat at the kitchen table. Bobby  drank one of Devon's beers, while you a soda. Devon enjoyed alcohol, so there were a couple bottles in the cupboard and fridge, but you weren't much of a fan of it and had only ever had a few sips. 

You went over the stuff again with Bobby making sure to include every detail you could think of. Bobby said he would check out the bodies tomorrow and let you know what he found. Your conversation drifted to more casual subjects, and eventually you asked about the boys.

"They found your dad (y/n) but they nearly died." he said

"Oh my god!"  you exclaimed. " What happened?"

"Demon possessed a truck driver and made him ram into the impala. Sam was okay, your dad... he was...decent, but Dean... Dean nearly died. Your dad sold his soul for him to live. He's dead."

You felt as if you might cry. Your dad was dead. Sure you didn't have the best relationship, but he was your dad. Just  then Devon walked in saving you from tears.

"I'm home!" he shouted from the other room. He walked into and stopped when he saw Bobby.

"Devon this is Bobby." you said to introduce him. They shook hands.

"(y/n) I'm gonna go change, then maybe we can order a pizza or something." Devon said before heading for his room.

"Who's he ?" questioned Bobby.

"He's just a friend I met on the road." You replied. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, probably unsure if you were telling the truth. You could understand that, after all you did live with the guy. Devon came back into the room.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"No, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow (y/n)." Bobby replied before seeing himself out.

"Who was that?" Devon asked.

You threw away the empty beer bottle. " His name is Bobby. He's an old family friend, in fact he was kinda like a dad to my brothers and me." You told him.

"So, pizza?" asked Devon.

"I was thinking more like chinese." you answered with a smile.

"hmmm, that actually sounds really good." he replied.

He went to get it and never came back.

~~~~~

Bobby told you that by the marks on the victims it was vampires. It wasn't hard to figure out who the vampires were, and the two of you headed to the old farm.

You took care of the five in the house, and moved on to the barn. You entered together, ready to attack, but all you found was bodies. Bodies of the missing. You walked through the barn looking at each body realizing that you actually knew these people. The last body was that of Devon. You teared up a little.

"(y/n), " Bobby said. You had completely forgot he was there. " I'll take care of the bodies. I think you should go home."

"Bobby I...I...I have to leave town. I can't stay here after this. "

"Understandable, just call me once in a while. Let me know you're okay."

You went home and packed up. You left most of your things behind. Taking only half of your clothes you slowly filled up your duffel bag. You grabbed your envelope of pictures(pictures of your family) and added one of you and Devon to it. You looked into Devon's room. It looked just as it did the day before. You look around remembering Devon and the fun times you'd shared. You notice a wrapped box sitting on the nightstand. You pick it up and find a note tapped to it.

_To (y/n), my best friend_

_Happy Birthday._

Your birthday was next week. You opened it to see it was a braclet. It was absolutly you, not to plain but not to fancy. You loved it. You immediately put it on and threw the wrapping paper away. 

You stopped in the kitchen. You opened the cupboard and pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey. You took a sip then shoved it in your bag. You snatched your keys from the table, and off you drove.

You didn't stop until you were in west virginia. You stopped at a motel that night. In the morning you picked up a newspaper and read about some strange deaths a few towns over. You made a decision that would change your life forever. You were going to be a hunter again. 

~~~

You look at your brothers once again.

"I'd lost two important people that week. Even though Dad wasn't there it was still nice knowing he was out there. You asked me when i started drinking Dean, well it was after I found out that both Dad and Devon were dead" You say with a sigh. "Well that's how I became an actual hunter."

"So were you and Devon together?" asks Sam

"We were just friends.  Nothing more then friends. I loved him though. He was like family." You reply. " Now this next story is how I met my boyfriend, the king of hell, Crowley"


	12. No bonus points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of you and Crowley's story. Specificly in this part is how the two of you met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I to plan to wrote more chapters for this story, but I can't tell you how long till I upload a new chapter, I'm sorry.

"It was the anniverery of that night...the night we killed those vamps," you tell your brothers, sinking once again into memories.

~~~~

_Three years. Three years since those vampires. Three years since Devon. Three..._

You take another sip of your beer, while staring at the wall.  _Only_ t _hree years..._

It still hurt, a lot, but not so much as it had. You brush your hand against your bracket, and a wave of memories wash over you...memories of Devon, of your friendship, of your inside jokes, of his death. 

Your phone rings, bringing you back to reality. You pick it up, and read the caller id. It was Ella, a friend you had made about a year back.  

"Hello?"

"Oh hey (y/n), um, I was wondering if you could help me out with this hunt? I don't really know to do." 

"What's the problem?"

"I think it's a demon. I've never dealt with one before. So an you help me out?"

"Yea I just finished my latest hunt, where are you?" you ask.

"Oh thank you (y/n). I'm in a little town called Winnie in Colorodo."

"I'm gonna catch a few z's, then I'll head out." you tell her. 

"Thanks so much (y/n). I'll send you the adress of the motel I'm staying in. Sweet dreams," and with that she hung up.

_Sweet dreams...yea sure._

~~~

You arrive at Flora's Motel about a day and a half later. You order a room from the over excited woman in the office. You throw your bags on the bed and look around. 

Paintings of roses hung on the wall's, and the room smells of flowers. You shake your head, disgusted that someone had gone out of their way to make it this floral. 

You head towards Ella's room. You knock on the door. A moment later you hear the chain being takin off and the door opens. Water splashes your face.

You rub your eyes and see Ella backing up, opening the door wide, so you can come in. She holds a flask in her hand. You give her a glare, and step inside. She shuts the door.

"I'm sorry," she says, handing you a towel. "I had to be sure you weren't possesed."

"Whatever," you growl, taking the towel. You wipe your face, then ask calmly,  "How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. You?"

"Fine."

She looks doubtful, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't  know about Devon, you had never told her,  but she looks as if she knows something tragic happened. 

"So what do you have for this hunt?" you ask, trying to divert her attention.

"He's taking souls early, most of the people only made their deals a year ago, but I don't know who's next. I've got a list of about 12 potential victims." 

"Wow, this is gonna be hard."

~~

The two of you work hard, but there is no pattern. It was random so it seemed. It began to get late.

"I think we've earned a drink. There's a nice bar a block from here." says Ella looking up at you.

 _I could definitely use a drink..._ "lets go" you reply. 

The two of you walked to the bar. Ella bought the both of you a drink, and you found seats at a table.

 The two of you sit and talk about what you've been up to. The bar begins to fill up as it gets later. At some point Ella disappears to look for the bathroom. She never reapears and eventually, you watch her walk out with some random guy. 

You abondon the table and sit at the bar. You order another drink as a man sits down beside you. 

"I'll have what she's having," he says jerking his thumb in your direction.

The bartender sits the drinks down and moves on to the next customer. You sit with your head down, staring at your drink. 

"You're one pretty girl," says the man beside you. "How'd you like come home with me?"

"No thank you,"  you say.

He continues on, putting his hand on your knee. You push it off but he just replaces it. "Leave me alone," you demand.

His hand begins to travel up your leg. "You look so good, I'll bet you taste even better. Come home with me and we can find out." 

You push him away and stand up but he grabs you and pulls you towards him.

"Hey!" a British sounding voice says. "She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to sleep with you." 

The man lets go of you and walks away. You return to your seat and the British man sits in the now empty seat beside you. He orders some fruity drink, and watches you.

"I can see why he was so insistent, you are quite attractive. "

 _Oh great..._ " Listen sir..." 

"Crowley" he insists.

"Ok listen  _Crowley_ thanks for helping me, but I didn't need it. And that didn't earn you any bonus points either, I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"Ah no bonus points, then I'll just have to move on with business. I have some information you might be interested in."

 _Information?_ "what kind of Information?"

"The kind that can help a Hunter like yourself. Might we go some where a little more private to discuss?"

~~

"The information he gave me helped Ella and I exorcise the demon the next day. I left town and ran into him a few months later," you tell your brothers.


	13. Who the hell are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are attacked by a demon, your savior may surprise you.

 

You sit in some random bar in another random town. You had come here for a reason, to kill the demon you'd been tracking, but you had lost it. It had snuck out while some drunk asshole was trying to get with you. Now, with your opportunity gone, you sat at the bar drinking.

 An hour later you got up, ready to head back to the hotel. As you pass the pool table some men start cat calling but you just keep walking. You step out into the cold air. You hug yourself, trying to keep the warm in. You walk down the street, swaying a bit from the alcohol. Suddenly, your arm is grabbed and you're forcefully tugged into the allley.

 A hand slaps over your mouth as you're pulled farther into the alley. You try to fight back, but your attacker is strong. You can no longer see the street when a male whispers into your ear.

 "I know you've been following me. Can't have you spoiling my plans by sending me back to hell." your attacker whispers.

 The demon's hands move from your arm and mouth. Before you can make a sound be pushes you, and you smack your head against the ground. You begin to stand back up, the demon kicks your stomach, pushing you back to the ground.

He sits on your chest, his legs pinning you to the ground. The pebbles from the alley push into your arms. His hands grab your neck, squeezing.

 Within seconds your lungs start to burn, craving oxygen; you feel dizzy. You try to kick the demon, but it doesn't work. Your eyes start to close, it was too hard to keep them open.

 "You will take your hands off her immediately." says a loud British voice from somewhere in the alley.

 

The hands immediately move from your throat. You gasp,  filling your lungs with precious air. You stare up at the starry night sky, breathing heavy, as your attacker speaks.

 "Sir, I apolo..." he says.

 The gravel shifts as something, (it sounds kind of heavy) falls on it. You hear steps, and when you realize they're getting closer to you, you push yourself up, getting ready to run.

 The footsteps stop, and a hand pushes you down into a sitting position. A British voice speaks, "No need to run off, your safe now."

 You relax a little, and look up at your savior. It takes You a moment, but you recognize him Crowley, the man from the bar a few months back.

 You look past him to see the vessel of your attacker, laying in the gravel. "Is he..." you begin to say, but then stop insure of what you want to say.

 "The vessel is alive of that's what your trying to ask. Don't sorry about that demon, he won't be able to hurt you any more. I made sure of that."

 You look back to him. "Who the hell are you?"

He looks offended, "Its me Crowley, we met a few months back." 

"No I remember you its just- I suppose what I'm really trying to ask is what are you," you say.

"Well I can't reveal that just yet," he stands and helps you up. "Besides if I told you, you would never trust me again."

"Trust you? I don't trust you now." 

"An but you do. You followed my advice when you knew nothing about me. Now you're standing in a dark alley with me even though you still do not know who I am."

"Touche"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I last updated.


	14. I was so worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm not dead and here's an update for you.

"It took a few months for me to fully trust him. He would show up at the most random  of times. He began to give me updates on you two, and those letters from me that just appeared," you looked at Dean, then Sam. You could see how invested in the story they were. "He delivered them for me."

 You looked to your now empty beer bottle. You reached out to it, just wanting to touch something. You tap your fingernails on the glass, unsure of how to phrase your next thought.

 "I learned to trust him. He would constantly show up, just in the nick of  time to save my ass. We grew closer." You look up at the boys again, unsure of how to say this. "Well we grew really close and he calls me his queen now. I've been down to hell with him a lot, in fact, when I'm not hunting thats generally where I'm at. I had to leave after awhile though, because his mother, well she's a bitch."

 You earn a small chuckle from Dean. You don't know how many interactions the boys had had with Rowena, but they seemed to agree that she was a bitch.

 "Well, I think that's enough stories," you say standing up and stretching.

  "What?" Sam asked a bit confused. "But there's still so much you haven't told us. 

 

 "Why are the FBI after you?" Dean asked.

 "Fine," you said rubbing the side of your face. "I guess I could tell you one more, but I'm gonna need another beer."

"I'll get it. Could use another one myself." Dean walks out of the room, mumbling the last part.

 You sighed and looked down at your hands. You didn't think you'd ever see your brothers again, buut you had missed them so much. You could tell by there listening skills tonight that they had missed you too. You looked up to see Sam smiling sadly at you.

 "What?" you ask.

 "I was really worried about you." He says. "We were pretty sure you were dead and then we started getting those letters. We tried to make deals to get you back but, demons always said they couldn't do it. I'm guessing now that was Crowly's doing."

 "He knew I didn't want to be found."

 "When that first letter came, we were so relieved. We thoght You would be safe. I was proud, you got out of the business and were happy." you could see tears in your brother's eyes as he said this. "Then we got the next one and you told is you were hunting again. The time it took for us to get  the letters was unbearable, never knowing if you were okay."

 Sam smiles a bit. "I'm just glad you're back now, so that I know you're safe," he finishes.

 Dean walks back on at that moment and sits a glass on front of you before walking around the table and sitting down. He looks at Sam then at you, the back at Sam.

 "Come on man, What did I tell you before? No chick-flick moments." Dean says with a smile on his face.

 Sam smiles too and wipes the final tear from his eye. You smile too and then pick up your drink. You take a sip and look angrily at Dean.

"Hey, this isn't what I asked for. This is water."

 "I think one beer is enough for you. (y/n)." Dean explains.

 "I'm a grown woman, I can decide that for myself." you insist.

 "And I'm your older brother, and I say you've had enough. Now tell us about the FBI."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't update this story in awhile. I could come up with excuses but it really boils down to laziness.
> 
> Also, I generally write these in my phone, and for some reason my phone constantly changes with to 38th. I don't know why but it does. I catch a lot of my mistakes but I dont always catch them all. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of the story so far. I'm gonna try to update again soon.


End file.
